Aunque no te pueda ver
by La Dama de las Estrellas
Summary: Tú te fuiste sin que te confesara cuanto te amaba. Sin que mis labios susurraran tu nombre en la profundidad de la noche. Y tú lo sabias... ONE-SHOT. Marin x Aioria


_Sunrise Spirit... es para ti ;)_

- AUNQUE NO TE PUEDA VER -

* * *

La luna llena tiñe de plata las ruinas de lo que algún día fue nuestro glorioso hogar; de lo que fue la cuna de los grandes héroes de nuestra época. Quizá no ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde entonces y sin embargo, contemplar estos parajes es doloroso para quien conoció los días de gloria; para quien contempló la soberbia que derrochaban sus Guardianes y para quienes se dejaron hechizar por ella…

El eco de mis pasos, entremezclado con el murmullo del viento y el suave sonido de los árboles agitándose en la distancia es la única melodía que ahora se puede escuchar. Ya no hay gritos, ya no hay risas ni alboroto… Si afino el oído, puedo escuchar el arrullo del mar a lo lejos, el llanto desesperado de las olas al romper contra los acantilados. Y es que, cada brizna de hierba, cada grano de arena, cada guijarro… llora amargamente vuestra ausencia.

Solamente queda el llanto de aquellos que nos negamos a permitir que ellos caigan en el olvido. Somos pocos, puedo contarnos con los dedos de mis manos… Y todos nuestros corazones lloran, pues hasta el último de nosotros… extraña algo. Somos el único vestigio de una Orden Olvidada pues ya no hay ninguna Diosa a quien venerar… ni Santos que hagan perpetua su historia.

Desciendo lentamente la antigua escalinata, la que en su día fuera el tortuoso camino que cualquier enemigo debía atravesar, si mostraba el valor necesario para enfrentar a sus Guardianes. Me escabullo entre las sombras de los Doce Templos, donde parece que ni siquiera el viento se atreve a entrar, pues entre sus altas columnas aún se puede sentir la magnificencia de sus últimos Caballeros Dorados. Parece que ni Boreas se permite molestar el descanso de nuestros héroes.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al atravesar el Templo de Virgo, donde descansan escombros cubiertos de polvo y humedad; una muestra eterna de la batalla que allí se libró. Agacho la mirada hasta que queda fija en el suelo cubierto de polvo y arena, y de nuevo me estremezco.

El Templo de Leo se alza majestuoso ante mis ojos. Mi caminar autómata me ha llevado hasta aquí, siguiendo un rastro de sangre seca cuyo olor aún impregna el ambiente.

Disminuyo el paso… y alzo de nuevo la mirada al llegar a la entrada que vigila desde lo alto a Cáncer; es una vista sobrecogedora. Busco asiento a los pies de una columna y me acurruco, envolviéndome en mi capa. Es exactamente el mismo lugar donde ambos compartíamos tantas palabras, tantos silencios y miradas mal disimuladas. Llevo mis manos a mi metálico rostro y sin pensarlo demasiado, retiro la máscara. Sin darme cuenta me encuentro hipnotizada observando ese trozo de metal que me devuelve desafiante mi reflejo. Niego suavemente con la cabeza… ¿Por qué llevarlo? Ya no hay nadie a quien servir… ya no hay nadie a quien entregarle mi vida… ya no hay nadie a quien pueda mostrárselo como muestra de amor eterno…

Nadie.

Alzo el rostro hasta que mi mirada se pierde en la bóveda celeste. Es una imagen hermosa, pero podría jurar… que desde aquel día maldito las estrellas brillan un poco menos. Mis ojos se detienen en la constelación de Leo, tan gallarda y orgullosa como su antiguo Guardián… como Aioria. Siento como las lágrimas entorpecen mi visión, pero no me importa, ya no. Ya no soy la fuerte amazona del Águila. Ahora… soy solamente Marin.

Crecí escuchando que cada Santo que moría, ascendía a ese aterciopelado firmamento y una nueva estrella nacía en su constelación. Una nueva estrella de titilar brillante, desde la que ellos nos vigilaban por toda la eternidad…Y si eras afortunado, una estrella desde la que te enviaban su cariño.

¿Será eso cierto? ¿Será que tú estas allí… cuidándome y dándome el amor que jamás nos permitimos confesar?

¿Por qué Aioria?

¿Por qué tengo que sentir tanto dolor cuando a mi mente viene tu recuerdo? Cuando me veo ahogada entre imágenes de tu adorable sonrisa, de tus ojos verdes relampagueando de alegría…

Desde el día en que nos conocimos, cuando tú no eras más que un niño que se creía indefenso ante un mundo que le había arrebatado todo y le había dado la espalda; desde ese día… supe que serias especial. Recuerdo la sangre brotar de las heridas de tus nudillos mientras tus lagrimas caían con rabia, del mismo modo que las mías lo hacen ahora. Odiabas esta vida, odiabas al santuario… y yo lo odiaba de igual modo por hacerte sufrir tanto. Odiabas a todo aquel que alguna vez te dio su cariño y después te lo arrebato sin piedad. Y precisamente por eso, deseabas imponerte como el orgulloso León Dorado: para demostrar que el marginado… el hermano del traidor, era tan bueno o mejor que ellos.

Yo lo recuerdo, Aioria. Cada palabra de odio, cada palabra de alegría cargada de ilusión por ser como uno más de los héroes que inundaban nuestras fantasías.

Nunca quise que nada que tuviera que ver contigo cayera en el olvido… Porque tú te merecías ser alguien grande. Y lo conseguiste. Fuiste el Santo de Leo, peleaste en la batalla más importante de nuestra historia y venciste…

¿Pero sabes lo peor? Que ya no queda nadie que recuerde todo aquello. Los Doce, o Trece mejor dicho, disteis vuestra vida por un mundo que os dio la espalda… o quizá, nunca se molesto en reconoceros. Solo un trozo de piedra atestigua lo insignificantes que somos ante los dioses aún siendo ángeles de la guarda para la humanidad.

Los dioses. ¿Es por ellos que jamás confesamos? ¿Es por ellos que jamás… que jamás corrí a tus brazos y te confesé cuanto te amaba? Por que tú debías consagrar tu alma, tu vida, tu corazón y tú fe a la Diosa Athena, del mismo modo en que debía hacerlo yo… Y sin embargo, el amor que sentía por ella, se quedaba en nada comparado al que sentía por ti. Al que siento y me desgarra por dentro.

Porque no ha dejado de doler. Cada día que abro los ojos recuerdo que todos sabíamos que aquella trágica batalla se acercaba. Sabíamos que moriríais y vosotros ni siquiera dabais muestras de que os importara, jamás borrasteis vuestra sonrisa. Para eso habíais nacido… Por ese momento atravesasteis una vida insufrible, llena de castigos, de golpes, lágrimas y sangre. Dime…. ¿Es justo? ¿Merecíais vivir un infierno, para morir en otro?

Me descubro sollozando, inconsolable. Parece que mi conciencia es caprichosa e incontrolable, pues no parezco yo quien maneja mi propio cuerpo, y hace tiempo abandoné el cobijo que el Templo de Leo podía brindarme. En un instante, una imagen tan mágica como lúgubre se dibuja ante mis ojos. El agua plateada del estanque, lecho del Pilar de Piedra que es vuestra prisión desde entonces… moja mis pies mientras camino.

Mis lágrimas caen aún más deprisa, y mi respiración se torna dolorosa a medida que me acerco… No soporto esta imagen, Aioria. Mis ojos buscan tu rostro tallado en esa piedra, y al encontrarlo, no puedo evitar derrumbarme desconsolada en el poco agua que cubre el suelo. Tu rostro es tan perfecto… Tu alborotado cabello rubio parece real… Es como si tú estuvieras ahí… como si con sólo estirar mi mano pudiera acariciarte una vez más… Como todas aquellas veces que lo hice a escondidas, cuando cuide de ti y de tus heridas.

- Perdóname… -me descubro diciendo con la voz completamente quebrada por el llanto.- ¡Perdóname! –grito, golpeando con mis puños el agua que me rodea; y continúo en apenas un susurro.- Dejé que os olvidaran… ¡Dejé que te olvidaran!

Sin embargo, el aire se revuelve a mí alrededor, como si vuestras almas se agitaran con mis lágrimas y mis palabras desgarradoras, como si buscarais consolarme. Alzo el rostro nuevamente y contemplo a tus compañeros, a todos, uno a uno. Aprieto los dientes, aprieto los puños… ¿Dime… alguna vez fuisteis felices? Porque no soy capaz de distinguir nada más allá de la tristeza en vuestros rostros… Ninguno merecíais esto, mi León. Pero tú…

Tú te fuiste sin que te confesara cuanto te amaba. Sin que mis labios susurraran tu nombre en la profundidad de la noche. Y tú lo sabias, desde el primer momento en que mi corazón se acelero al verte, o mis mejillas se ruborizaron ocultas tras mi máscara ante una tímida caricia. Te marchaste sin ser el único hombre que alguna vez viera mi rostro… porque tus ojos me decían que esperabas el momento adecuado. ¿Y sabes lo que pienso? Que tú sabías que sería así, que ese momento nunca llegaría… O al menos, pensabas que sería menos duro si no llegaba, si no tenías un recuerdo de una sonrisa al que aferrarte. Sabías que este Santuario era un lugar ingrato para todos, pero más aún para los que portaban una armadura dorada y se permitían soñar y dejar que su corazón sintiera… Para los que dejaban que su corazón latiera al ritmo de otro… Porque aquí, era imposible.

Y yo fui tan tonta, que pensé que nuestro tiempo llegaría…

Un tiempo en que pudiera perderme entre tus sabanas cada noche y despertar acurrucada en tu pecho… Tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir… Pero ese tiempo nunca llego. Porque fuimos Santos de Athena. Y los santos no aman, Aioria. No debiste dejarme ver esa chispa de felicidad en tus ojos que me cautivo… no debiste, porque desde aquel día, soy incapaz de borrarte de mi corazón, estas grabado a fuego en él. Los Santos no aman… No dejo de repetir esa frase en mi cabeza. Pero… ¿Sabes por qué? ¿Sabes por qué todo el mundo se esforzó por hacer de vosotros hombres invencibles y sin un ápice de humanidad? ¿Sabes por qué os obligaron a dejar de sentir…? Porque es imposible partir a una guerra sin retorno posible, sabiendo que dejas atrás a la otra mitad de tu alma.

Y por eso me marché antes de que te despidieras. Porque no quería hacerlo más difícil… Y porque no te hubiera dejado marchar. Por eso desaparecí sin dejar rastro, porque nunca tuve la fuerza para admitir que me había enamorado y de aceptar que no sabría vivir sin ti.

Y no se hacerlo. Simplemente… es imposible.

Ahora, mi llanto se ha calmado ligeramente y torpemente me levanto, empapada; doy un par de pasos que me acercan algo más hasta el Pilar. Clavo mis ojos enrojecidos en los tuyos, ahora opacos… y finalmente, mi mano se atreve a acariciar tu rostro de piedra. Soy incapaz de ahogar un nuevo sollozo, mientras delineo tus lindos rasgos con mis dedos, mientras mis dedos acarician tu cabello… Cierro los ojos con cansancio, y agotada, dejo reposar mi frente en la tuya, contagiándome con la frialdad que despides. Dejo que mis lágrimas continúen su camino hasta morir… a la vez que mis manos sujetan tu rostro. Ojala pudiera haberte tenido así en alguna ocasión… Ojala pudiera haber llorado tu marcha a la Guerra Santa en lugar de haber huido. Ojala hubiera podido verte por última vez, vistiendo esa hermosa armadura que te hacía ver como un príncipe.

La brisa se agita nerviosa llamando mi atención. Es como si quisiera decirme algo… Me estremezco. Ese aire, de embriagador perfume, parece envolverme con brazos invisibles… y se siente bien, pues trae hasta mi vestigios de una cosmoenergia de sobra conocida, que parece arrullarme en su luz dorada, dándome el consuelo que tanto tiempo he necesitado. Reconocería esa energía en cualquier parte. Eres tú, Aioria, es como tenerte a mi lado… una vez más.

Suspiro, emocionada. Tú no querrías verme así. No hecha un mar de lágrimas por algo que ya no tiene solución y ambos sabíamos que llegaría tarde o temprano. No soy una mujer débil… o al menos no lo era cuando tú estabas a mi lado.

Me seco las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y me separo un poco. Te contemplo una vez más… y dejo escapar una risa tonta. Mis dedos dibujan tus labios, y nerviosa, los sustituyo por mis labios envidiosos… Acariciando la fría piedra con una dulzura hasta entonces desconocida para mí, y sorprendentemente, resulta tan suave y cálido que es como si tú respondieras a ese beso. Nuestro único beso.

Y quizá si estas. Quizá no puedo verte, o tocarte… quizá el único recuerdo que me queda de ti es este Pilar y la magnificencia de tu dorado cosmos envolviéndome. Pero… Es entonces que recuerdo tus palabras. Es entonces que comprendo que la última vez que te vi no fue más que una despedida maquillada; pues sabías que me marcharía antes de darte la oportunidad de hacerlo de otro modo, y tenías razón… Aún puedo escuchar tu voz, tus palabras en apenas un susurro.

"_Que tu luz brille por siempre… porque tú te lo mereces."_ Dijiste.

Me separo de tu silueta de piedra con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Alzo los ojos, y contemplo tu constelación que sorprendentemente, brilla con más intensidad que momentos atrás… Finalmente, comprendo.

Siempre estarás velando por mi y contemplándome desde las estrellas, aunque no te pueda ver. Amplio aún más mi sonrisa. Se que me estarás esperando, y yo… iré a por ti.

Y algún día… estaré a tu lado, y nuestro tiempo habrá llegado.

Pero aún no.

- Te amo, Aioria. –susurro al viento, emprendiendo el camino de regreso.

* * *

NdA: Bueno... espero que la pequeña sorpresa haya valido la pena. Gracias por toooooooooodas esas horas de maldades!!! Eres lo mejor, _Sunrise_; y espero que nuestra Aguila haya estado a la altura.

_Silentforce666:_ Espero que te haya gustado, no quiero ganarme un billete de acompañante a ver el espectaculo de Zeros con Sunrise... aunque ella me lleve a rastras!!!!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


End file.
